


a bad bed

by sapphireblu



Series: soft boys, soft hours [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: As a kid, Jae and Dowoon often sharing the same bed—in between countless sleepovers. So, what is probably occurs if they shared a bed as an adult?
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Series: soft boys, soft hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708150
Kudos: 25





	a bad bed

**Author's Note:**

> reviving dry tag of !jaewoon

Jaehyung basically had known Dowoon for most of his entire life—as long as he can remember.

They basically grew up together in the same neighborhood ever since Dowoon’s parents moved into the town when the boy was barely two years old. Jaehyung—who happened to be the youngest son of the Park’s couple, couldn’t feel happier when he met Dowoon for the first time because he finally had a friend, despite he is actually three years older than the little boy. But, he never actually mind it. Soon, they become inseparable. People couldn’t find Jaehyung without Dowoon in inches apart and vice versa.

Jaehyung is like a dotting older brother to Dowoon almost in every aspect of the younger male’s life, a great companion when Dowoon needs to have some serious talk, his loyal supporter when Dowoon decided to pursue his dream as a drummer on his high school days, and very much everything else in between. He is a devoted person.

But even after the years of knowing the younger male—the courtesy of growing up together, Jaehyung somehow couldn’t hide how much he felt so uncomfortable whenever Dowoon becomes too close to his liking these days. Any innocent acts that would look so adorable when they were kids, now become a burden to the blonde male.

It’s when he realized his feeling for Dowoon isn’t as platonic as it ever been.

There was strange rapid drumming inside his chest when he saw Dowoon grown up to become much manlier than their younger days, even the said person proclaims himself that he is still the same person that Jaehyung always knew. The fluttering feeling when he silently staring at the younger male is not the feeling he is used to. Everything Dowoon did, become Jaehyung’s most precious thing that he would like to save inside his heart forever.

He knows it’s weird but Jaehyung is helpless.

“You fall in love with Dowoon—for God’s sake, Jae.” Sungjin doesn’t need to verbalize Jaehyung’s fear. He somehow acknowledged itself, but when someone is saying it out loud in front of him, he is like being slapped on the face. It’s _probably_ the truth that he still hardly accepted.

“But, I’m sure that Dowoon is _not_ _even_ thinking about that possibility, Sungjin-ah.” He tries to find any reason to argue his workmate—a drinking buddy—on an evening of Thursday when both of them sneak themselves out from the crowd of the company’s boring gathering, sitting on the open area at the top of the building. A soft breeze of autumn wind grazing their skin quietly. “Never.” 

“Have you _ever_ asked him about that?” Sungjin sips his drink as he drops the question. His knowingly witty friend somehow becomes a fool in front of love. The raven-haired male huffs deeply when he catches a glimpse of Jaehyung shakes his head in such an uncertain way.

Sungjin tilts his head lightly. “How could you be so sure about it when you _never_ ask him about it?”

“I don’t know, Bob.” He huffs desperately. “I’m just—“

Jaehyung heaves a deep sigh as he is a loss for words.

Sungjin rolls his eyes in a split second because how much he hates the nickname given by Jae, he couldn’t go mad at him, before pats his shoulder sympathetically.

The situation that occurs later just adding more burden to Jaehyung’s own misery. It’s when his parents suddenly need to go out of the country for a couple of weeks—his grandfather’s health starts deteriorating again, leaving Jaehyung to take care of his parents’ house with some of the short notice. It’s never been a problem before, but his parents somehow worried that Jaehyung couldn’t handle everything by himself. They know how clumsy Jaehyung is with the house chores.

The said male didn’t know why Dowoon suddenly popped into the picture so casually.

The dark-haired male offered to help Jaehyung in the meantime and his parents, of course, welcomed him with joy. He couldn’t even remember when his parents’ face lit with such pure happiness and as for Jaehyung—he pressed a thin, straight line, hoping to form a decent smile when Dowoon’s parents _don’t_ even oppose the plan.

For God’s sake, don’t they worried about their grown-up kids probably— _probably_ having an inappropriate thought to the other person, that there is a chance for them to _doing_ something close to dangerous?

Or is it just Jaehyung’s wild guess on his mind?

 _Whatever_. Screw everything. 

So, this is the reason why he faced with a smiling Dowoon in front of the house on such a Friday evening with a bag slung over his shoulder. He really didn’t have any idea when Dowoon said that his _help_ also means that the younger male will have a sleepover within Jaehyung’s house on the weekend.

It’s been such a long time since they did their last sleepover.

It had been years, he remembers.

Jaehyung hoped that his heart didn’t thump ever so loudly and threaten out from his chest or it will become the reason why Dowoon would look at him with such a weird face when he is suddenly acting awkward, out of nowhere. He felt so restless only by imagining it.

He hoped everything will be going just fine.

 _Hoped_.

+

Which is not.

They need to share a bed—of course, Dowoon is not going to sleep on Jaehyung’s parents' bedroom, on the cold tile floor, or even on the couch in the living room. The house actually had a guest room before, but it’s already renovated many years ago into tiny storage, so there is nowhere that Jaehyung could offer except in his own bedroom. The problem is, he is not sure if his old bed would fit for both of them. Jaehyung’s much lankier build surely will occupy most of the bed space and Dowoon—he would likely imagine the younger male to cramp, cornered next to the wall within his sturdier body.

But, Jaehyung knows that is not even the main problem for himself.

He, _himself_ —is the biggest problem.

Ever since he knows that his feeling of Dowoon is not as platonic as a best friend should be, he panics. He started to imagine things that he shouldn’t imagine to be. The thought alone already makes him blush furiously and the said male, Dowoon—who seated leisurely across him, glances briefly from the television screen with a concerning look, before shrugs nonchalantly when Jaehyung excuses himself to sleep too much early before his bedtime.

But, he _can_ _’t_ sleep. 

Jaehyung is hyper-aware that Dowoon is staying more than a few steps outside his room, lounging himself on the couch—probably catching on the daily drama that Jaehyung didn’t even care of. He barely fell asleep when the door cracked open before it slams shut almost quietly, follows by soundless footsteps and a heavy dip in the empty space of bed next to him. Jaehyung has already lain flat and cornered himself to the wall—a plan that he finally stuck into for tonight, not even move at the slightest bit when Dowoon’s heavy build engulfed him with a sprawl of long limbs across his body—circling on his waist, just like he used to do when they were a kid.

Jaehyung really can’t sleep that night.

He is staying awake for than a minute or two but Dowoon is so oblivious of Jaehyung’s tensed state right now as a light snore greets his ears as soon as the younger male put his head on the soft pillow. The blonde male is trying hard to calming himself down to catch some sleep because a sleepless night is not good for his health. After another minute or so, Jaehyung finally drifting into a much deep sleep with many efforts.

But morning comes too soon to his liking.

The warmth of ray that seeps from the soft colored curtain hanging loose on his window frame, wakes Jaehyung up almost immediately. He is a much morning person than Dowoon after all. He blinks his eyes up and greets himself with Dowoon’s sleeping figure as Jaehyung didn’t even realize since when he turns himself to facing the younger male on his sleep. He must be too nervous and tense after all.

Jaehyung trails his eyes to Dowoon’s handsome sleeping face, much sharper than he ever remembered before. His long eyelashes adorn the warmest chocolate eyes that Jaehyung ever known from a person, the slope his nose decorates perfectly on the dark-haired male’s handsome features. He can’t help but shift his gaze to Dowoon’s lips afterward. It’s plump and inviting and he must brace himself hard to not plant his own lips every now and then.

He felt Dowoon shifted a little, hands curled on Jaehyung’s waist unconsciously tight and the older blonde gasps softly, quietly. He somehow wants to prolong this moment but afraid if Dowoon knows his true feeling and intention after all.

He is likely to make it remains a secret.

Dowoon is likely to awake for a few minutes now but opts to pretend to sleep whilst waiting for Jaehyung to make any move, any shift of body. He grows fond of Jaehyung’s cute blushing ever since he noticed the older male would act so much differently towards him when Dowoon rarely shows him much affection, but the dark-haired male still pretends that he knows nothing about it. He wants to make sure of Jaehyung’s feeling first before making such a confession—that their relationship is nothing as platonic as they could ever imagine. 

But, the blonde male is now aware that Dowoon isn't sleeping anymore—the breathing pace remarkably shifts, so he warns the younger male, lightly—teasing him as usual, even though his heart drumming violently against his chest.

He braces himself hard.

“Dowoon-ah, you can’t fool me anymore.” He says. “If you’re not waking up by now, I’ll kiss you.”

It’s an obvious tease that should flow smoothly like usual, but Jaehyung is wavering by the end of the syllable, unable to hide his shaking voice and intention. He still hoped that Dowoon did not notice anything.

_God, he is totally wrong._

It takes a brief second for the dark-haired male to flutter his eyes open, so their gaze meets perfectly against each other. Jaehyung blinks slowly, immediately regrets his choice of words because Dowoon’s gaze is unwavering. He stares deep into Jaehyung’s eyes and the blonde is somehow alerted that Dowoon knows something that he shouldn’t have known, _yet_.

His voice is visibly rough, thickly laced from sleep but it sure sends a spark into Jaehyung’s spine as he speaks. The blonde male gulps visibly.

“What are you waiting for, hyung?” He says confidently. “Kiss me then.” 

If Jaehyung is already awake beforehand, he is become more conscious by now as his eyes widen. He really didn’t expect Dowoon to reply with such words and looking all so serious suddenly. The older male is so flustered by his own actions.

“Dowoon-ah, sorry I’m just—“

“Kiss me, hyung. Like you mean it before.”

“Dowoon, I—“

Jaehyung’s word slumped back to his throat as Dowoon surges forward so quickly, claims their lips in such intensity that Jaehyung never knew it was obviously there in the first place. He let Dowoon taste him before shyly kisses back—whimpering when Dowoon puts another slight force into the kiss. Jaehyung is breathless when he breaks off the kiss, eyes slightly hazy when their eyes meet once again.

A tinge of pink appears on Jaehyung’s cheeks when Dowoon just smiles quietly after their unexpected kiss, eyes unwavering. The older blonde is lost for words because the thing that happened a while ago is just too good to be true. He probably imagined a lot but he never ready when it comes into reality.

He is such a coward.

“Good morning, hyung.” Dowoon’s voice is still hoarse and unusually deep after the blonde let Dowoon put a slight peck because he didn’t know why he is craving for it. “Are you still there?” He heard Dowoon chuckles a little.

Jaehyung looks so dumbfounded.

It’s hard for him to crack a voice, or probably any sentence because he felt that his tongue suddenly tied without any reason. He still couldn’t believe that the thing he could only imagine on his head, literally happened before him with the person he is always dreaming about. He didn’t even blink for any seconds that matter later.

Dowoon teases him.

“I didn’t know that you can sleep with your eyes open, hyung.” He giggles. “Is it your new talent that you haven’t told me about?”

Jaehyung is usually confident and charming, could handle anything with just the shortest preparation if needed, but never utterly speechless like this. Dowoon is still grinning before him, amused by how tight-lipped Jaehyung’s become just by a kiss. He mesmerized by the power that the younger male holds within him.

 _No_ , he is the fool in front of love itself.

“Earth to Park Jaehyung.” Dowoon blinks—almost a minute too late as their eyes found each other again and the younger male still smiles fondly before him. The blonde still speechless but didn’t even react when Dowoon stretches out his arms and ruffles Jaehyung’s hair almost too fond in such morning.

He feels like dreaming and so overwhelmed.

But no, he is not dreaming.

Dowoon is real as Jaehyung reaches out to touch the soft of the lips once again and sighs lightly when the younger male just kisses him back eagerly, limbs tangled as the new revelation of feeling fascinated them. Jaehyung bravely rolls atop Dowoon, caged him from both sides with connected lips will not be apart for seconds to come. The younger giggles with the eagerness but pulls Jaehyung’s down so he could unofficially tell the blonde male how he sparks much enthusiasm to his own body for now.

Jaehyung growling hard.

The bed creaking loudly in such a morning.

**(FIN)**


End file.
